survival
by The Joker's Ears and Eyes
Summary: for God-of-Child13's Jully 11th contest. when Bella and the Cullens go on vacation what happens when the ship sinks?


A/N: this story is for Child-Of-God13's contest

**A/N: this story is for ****Child-Of-God13's contest. The July 11****th**** one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV:**

July 11th i.e. the worst day of my life. Well, at least that's what I thought at first. Now I guess it wasn't bad.

The whole thing started two days before. Alice had been brooding over everything. It was really unlike her and Jasper was starting to get worried. We all were. Worried, I mean.

We were all about to do something about it, when Alice came running into the room with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"I have the greatest idea ever!" Alice shouted, looking like her old self again.

"Alice," Edward said, frowning. "What are you planning?" I guess Alice was blocking her mind.

She shook her head. "You'll just have to wait and see, dear brother of mine."

So the next day we were all blindfolded and forced into one of the cars.

"Alice dear," Esme said, pleadingly after about 40 minutes of driving. "Can't you please let us take the blindfolds off?"

"Not yet! "Alice shouted. "You have to wait a little bit longer."

"And you're still not going to let us know where you're taking us?" Emmett asked, chuckling.

"Nope."

About thirty minutes latter we pulled to a screeching stop and got out of the car.

"Alice!" I whined. "How much longer?" I stumbled along beside Edward, being careful not to fall.

"Okay. Now!" Alice said excitedly.

I tried to yank off the blindfold, but it was too tight and it wouldn't come off.

Edward chuckled softly and reached over to help me.

"Alice," Rosalie said. "What on Earth are you thinking?"

Edward finally got the blindfold off and I saw what Rose was talking about.

We were standing in front of a huge boat. It looked like one that you would go on a cruise on.

"Alice, what _were_ you thinking?" I repeated Rose's question.

"I was thinking that we could all enjoy a nice vacation before you," She was cut off by Edward's quite growling.

"Oh, Edward. You know it will happen. Why don't you just except the fact?" Rose said, acidly.

"Uh, Alice?" I said, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere that was floating between Edward and Rosalie. "I don't think this is a great idea."

Alice turned on me using the full force of her puppy dog eyes. "But Bella! I've already planned it and it will be fun! I would know!" She said, tapping her head.

We all got on the ship. Alice informed us that she reserved the whole cruise just for us. I guess she didn't want other humans to interrupt our 'vacation'.

"Bella?" Edward started. "Are you okay with this?" I could see that he wanted to go but didn't want to upset me.

"Sure! I don't mind." I wanted him to be happy and to be truthful I kind of wanted to go.

At least that is what I thought at first. When I was hanging over the edge of the ship coughing up my lunch, I decided I wished I had stayed on a surface that didn't move.

Edward was standing behind me, keeping a firm grip around my waist to prevent me from falling overboard. "Bella. Why didn't you tell me you get seasick?"

"'Cause." I coughed up some more. "I didn't know." I groaned as I felt something disgusting move up my throat again. "Okay, I think I'm okay now." I turned around, sat down and then leaned against the railing.

"No your not!" Alice shouted as she ran towards me, yanked me up, and then forced my head over the railing. "You're not going to ruin that shirt."

Just as she did I felt sick and my stomach lurched. My seasickness continued for the rest of the day until I finally fell asleep.

I awoke to screaming.

"Bella!" Edward rushed into the room and then grabbed me. "We have to get out."

I fell over as the ship lurched forward. Only it wasn't like it normally did. This was different. It was like we were in a giant washing machine. We tumbled around and I would have fallen over again and again if Edward hadn't have had his arm around me.

"What's happening?" I shouted as the ocean jerked us around again.

"There's a storm! It came out of nowhere. Even Alice didn't see it coming!" Edward said; holding tight to me as we made are way to the door.

When we opened it the high winds nearly blew me away. It would have if Edward hadn't been there. Then the worst happened, or at least that's what I thought. Lightning tumbled down and hit the highest point of the boat, then the ship flipped over, turning upside down and knocking us all off. Edward's arm was tight around me and I felt safe even though I was in danger.

It felt like the ocean was trying to pull us apart. It yanked and tugged at us, each wave was stronger then the last.

Then the ocean won.

His arm was there one second and gone the next.

My lungs were aching; longing for air. My lungs weren't the only one. My heart too ached. I couldn't feel Edward anywhere near me, nor could I see him. I couldn't see anything. I keep tossing and turning, moving everywhere until I blacked out.

The first thing I noticed is that I wasn't moving any more. I also noted that there was something warm and grainy under me.

I breathed in deeply then immediately stopped when all the grainy sand went up my nose and mouth. I moaned. And then pulled myself up into a sitting position.

Then realization hit me. There was sand beneath me, an ocean behind me and in front of me were trees – lots and lots of trees. I was on an island.

Panic ran through my veins. Vampires couldn't drown could they? No. No. They can't. They must be somewhere on this island. That's what I told myself anyway. I had no idea where they could be.

I got up from the ground, dusting of the sand that clung to my body, then headed hesitantly toward the forest. I knew that I couldn't just stay here, but I also knew that I could get lost if I went into the darkening forest.

_Oh Come on, Bella. Don't be such a baby. _Part of me said.

_But I'll get lost. _The other part, the more sensible one told the first part.

_Then what are you going to do? Wait _here? _You might be stuck here forever then._

_But I might get lost. _

_Well then you better hurry before the forest gets too dark. _The first voice won.

I stumbled through the ferns and plants that over took the floor of the forest while trying to ignore the part of me that wanted to stay on the beach.

I wanted to back home with Edward and the rest of my family. I felt a smile on my face. My family. Even Roes and I had been getting along. Well, she at least didn't give me evil death glares anymore.

I was lost in thought; at least I was until I tripped over something. And I was doing so well.

I grumbled as I picked myself of the ground.

"Bella?" a low, soft voice asked.

My heart jumped. I spun around, looking for the beautiful vampire that I loved, but I didn't see him. Instead, I saw a tall olive-skinned man with blondish hair. He had coal black eyes and there was a slight smile on his lips. My jumping heart stopped short.

"How d-do you know me?" I asked, not recognizing the man. The smile on the man's face widened as he took in my expression.

"Sorry, excuse me, let me introduce myself." He took a step forward and extended his hand. "I'm Anthony."

I moved my hands behind my back, not taking his hand. The man chuckled. "Okay, don't trust me. It's fine."

"How do you know me?" I asked again.

The man, Anthony, gave me look like a boy who got caught doing something he shouldn't. "I don't think I can tell you."

"And why not?" I asked hesitantly, not liking the way he was watching my neck.

"Cause." He said smiling and taking another step forward. Crap. I thought.

"Uh, well then. If you won't tell me, I guess I'll just leave." I took a careful step back.

Something sunk in. He wasn't only telling me how he knew my name. But how did he know that I was here? How did he know that I would be on this island on this day?

I took another step back this time a little less careful.

"If your going to kill me then you could at tell me how you know me." He seemed shocked that I knew what was about to happen.

He seemed to consider this then said. "Your right." He took another step forward then asked. "Does the name Aro, sound familiar?"

I froze. No. No, no, no. Not yet. "A-Aro?" I stuttered.

"The very one." He smiled, then to a step forward again. "He's tired of waiting, so he sent me to get you."

"Bella?" Another voice twinkled. Alice.

My head wiped around to the small pixy like vampire coming towards me. She examined Anthony standing just a few feet away from me and moved to my side. "Bella, there you are. We've been looking for you."

"I've been looking for you too." I said grateful that she had come just now. "Where are the others?" I asked looking around her to see if they were following.

"Their some where around here looking for you." She looked back over at Anthony. "Who's your friend?"

"Anthony." He said sticking out his hand. Alice took it and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you." She said in a friendly manner.

"Same here." He said smiling.

"Well we'll be leaving now." Alice said, taking my hand and pulling me away from Anthony. He stayed where he was, smiling at me.

"Good-bye, Bella." He said watching us leave.

"Thank-you." I whispered to Alice.

"Why didn't you wait on the beach?" She asked. "If you had stayed there we would have found you quicker."

"Oh." I hid my face, embarrassed. I knew I should have stayed there.

"Did you know who he was?" I asked nodding my head back towards were Anthony was.

"No. But I did have a vision of him…" She frowned. "Edward's not going to be happy."

"Yeah." I agreed. Edward would not be happy at all. Aro had sent Anthony here for to get me. This would mean we would have to change me quicker than expected. Which would, of course, make Edward unhappy.

We walked in silence as we made our way to I-don't-know where, when Alice stopped short.

"Hmm." She looked me over, examining my shirt. "You ruined it."

"It's not my fault." I muttered, but then I thought that maybe it was. Me and my _good _luck.

"Your going to have to change before you see Edward." She said.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Alice. We're stranded on an island with no clothes, how am I supposed to change?"

"Were there's a will there's a way." She quoted.

"Well I'm not willing." I said.

She glared at me, then her eyes went blank; she was having a vision. She came back out of it before I could do anything then said. "Fine. If you don't want to look nice." Then she started walking forward again.

I sighed then followed after her. I don't think I was ever going to understand the Cullen's and their constant mood swings.

We finally made it to a second beach. There were two tall pillars near the shoreline; coconut trees were all around. A banana tree hung above my head, shading me from the blazing sun.

Edward, glittering in the sun, stood leaning against one of the tall pillars, smiling at me. How did I ever deserve something this great?

The rest of the Cullens were standing under the shade of the forest, relaxing in the sand.

Alice moved over to Jasper, as I stood shyly at the edge of the forest. Maybe Alice was right; I should have changed.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to Edward. "Hi." I breathed.

"Bella." He sighed, and then hugged me. "I was so worried. I'm so sorry."

I pulled away and stared up at him. "For what? It's not your fault."

"I should have been stronger. I should have been able to hold on-" I put my hand over his lips.

"Stop. It's. Not. Your. Fault." I said slowly, making sure he heard every word. "You don't have to blame yourself for everything."

He smiled then pulled me back towards him. "I love you," he said.

"Me too."

He chuckled. "I know."

He hugged me close as we watched the sun sink slowly to the ground.

I thought for a while that maybe things weren't so bad, well that's what I thought. Edward stiffened at my side, a low growl slipping through his mouth.

He pulled me behind his back, and look out to the dark forest, seeing something I couldn't.

Then Anthony stepped out of the dark trees with a slight smile on his lips. Behind him, Felix, Jane, and Demetri followed.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were at our sides in an instant. I noticed the way they were all around me, keeping me from view.

"Ah, the Cullens and Bella." Jane said. "What a pleasure."

"Some pleasure." Emmett muttered.

"We're getting tired of waiting." She said, ignoring Emmett's comment. "We've come to get Bella."

Edward growled. "You're not coming anywhere near her!"

"What a nasty temper you have." Felix said, smirking.

"Could you please give us a little longer?" Edward said through clinched teeth.

"We don't give second chances." Jane said.

"The date is already set. In a few weeks she will be transformed." Alice said in a light casual voice.

"I don't think were going to wait that long." Jane said, taking a step forward. "Now, since she is not transformed were going to have to destroy her."

"Wait." Anthony said. "Aro said nothing about us destroying her."

"Well Aro's opinion no longer matters." Felix laughed.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me. "What did you do? How could you?"

"What?" I whispered.

"Aro was… disposed of." Edward said; I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Yes. That's not to good for you is it." It wasn't a question, just a statement of the fact.

"You see. Aro displeased me. He had said that _that_," she nodded her head towards me. "Could be as strong as me, possibly even stronger. He wanted to make _her _part of the Volturi. Not just a guard, but _part."_ She smiled a sick, evil smile. "So I got rid of him."

"What?" Anthony was outraged. "But-but y-you," He seemed unable to say anything. So he settled for a low growl.

Jane met his growl with an even fiercer one. I could feel the hostility between them. Obviously Jasper could too, because I felt a wave of calm spread through me. He must have been using a little too much. My eyes lids felt heavy and I couldn't stand up anymore. Soon my eyes were closed and everything went black.

When I woke, I could feel warm sand below me and cold arms around me. I moaned; my head felt like I had been slamming it against a hard surface.

"Hello, sleepyhead." A soft velvety voice said into my hair. I could feel his lips move on my head.

"Wa happened?" I was still tired and I couldn't complete my words.

"Jasper tried to calm everyone down. He tried a little to hard actually."

"What about the Volturi? What happened to them?"

"They got into a fight. We left when they weren't paying attention. There still fighting. I can see them through their thoughts."

"What are we going to do now? You heard what Jane said. She'd rather me dead than become a vampire."

"Yes. The others are building a boat to get us back home right now. Then when we get home we are going to move the wedding to three days after we return. As soon as the wedding is over we're going to start… your transformation." He said the word like it was a curse.

"What about your promise?" I asked. He knew what I meant.

Edward sighed. "Yes. I promised we would try and we will.

"I promise." He breathed. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked

"That your last vacation as a human was so horrible."

"It wasn't that bad," I said and I think I meant it. "Sure, the Volturi almost killed us and yeah, we crashed on a deserted island. But being here with you, in your arms, makes everything okay. Also all this has made it so that I get to become officially yours sooner. And now we don't have to go through all that wedding stuff."

"Don't sound so happy, Bella." I could hear Alice shout. "Because we are still going to go through 'all that wedding stuff'. We're just moving the date up."

"Dang." I whispered.

Edward chuckled, then kissed the top of my head again, just as the last of the sun disappeared into the sea.

**Epilogue: 30 years later **

"Got-cha!" I shouted as I jumped onto Edward's back.

"Fine. You win." He said in defeat, straitening up from his crouch. He winced slightly rubbing his neck.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt ya." I still couldn't control my strength that well.

"It's fine." He said, pulling me over to him and hugging me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my cold lips against his. "More than anything in the world."

"Come _on!_ Emmett shouted. "Let's finish hunting and get home."

"Last won home is a smelly werewolf!" Alice shouted and ran towards our house. I hurried off after my family. Gaining on them every second.

**The end. So what did you think? By the way please take my poll. **

**peace**

**-i love the twilight series- **


End file.
